


Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda wakes Hinata up to give him a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

"Hajime-kun, Hajime-kun."

Komaeda sat up, shaking Hinata’s shoulder. Groggily, Hinata opened one eye and swatted his hand away, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes.

"What?" he grumbled, unamused. He had stayed up all night fixing the tree in the living room, meticulously making every branch perfect while Komaeda slaved over the stove. Neither of them could say they had done their job perfectly, but it was fun. Relaxing.

Being roughly woken up by Komaeda’s palm digging into his back wasn’t.

"Hajime-kun -" 

"What do you want?" 

Smiling, Komaeda grabbed his hand and took him out to the living room, almost falling over. Hinata held his shoulder tightly, his gaze flickering to Komaeda's shaky legs. He probably shouldn't be up and about. He looked excited, though, and Hinata couldn't help but be curious.

With a light push, Komaeda guided him to sit on the couch. He went over to the nearby cabinet and took out a small santa hat. It barely looked like it would fit a toddler, let alone either of them.

"Uh," Hinata raised an eyebrow. Komaeda was still smiling placidly, holding up the hat. He looked like he was expecting Hinata to take it. "I don’t think that’ll fit me."

"No, no, silly." Komaeda raised his arms and put the hat on his head. "It’s for your hair."

"My… what? Nagito, don’t be ridiculous -"

Komaeda giggled and flicked the unruly piece of hair on his head, the bell on the santa hat making a ringing sound. In an odd way, it was sweet, and it was a gift eerily reminiscent of Komaeda's quirky personality. Sniffing the air, he could smell the sweet scent of breakfast. 

Komaeda, slowly, leaned over and kissed his cheek, then flopped onto the couch and pulled a blanket over his chest. His cheeks were dusted with red. “Merry Christmas, Hajime-kun.”

"Y-Yeah." Hinata reached over and ruffled Komaeda’s hair gently, smiling back. "Merry Christmas, Nagito."


End file.
